


Bonds

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: ObiKaka weeks 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, I tried to keept it lighthearted but i failed, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kakashi a lightning warrior with a dash of wolf, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Obito is a fucking dragon, Rin is a nature witch, but it's like a sentence don't worry, humans are kinda trash here, obito had trust issues, technically, the angst got to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Meeting the right person can change your life for the better.





	Bonds

Rin eyed her two friends warily, noting how they were acting so differently from the day before, how they were so awkward around each other; a stark contrast from their constant arguing and she couldn’t tell why or how it came to happen.

She wasn’t complaining. Not about them finally not arguing. But she would be happy if they told her what the hell had happened.

She sighed, twirling her wand around fingers, and went back to read her new tome. She really needed to get better at potion making after all. She could go back to her friends’ weirdness another time.

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi’s first weapon had been a short, thin sword, made of silver and with a gemstone at the base of the blade, with runes written over its length. Silver, one of the only metals able to hurt supernatural being, a moon quartz to channel energy through the blade and runes for strength, protection and magic. It had been a gift, passed down to him by his late father when he passed his training with high marks and officially became a Lightning Warrior.

His father died only on year later, and Kakashi was six and alone among a group of soldiers, of fighters, that did not know how to raise a child, did not know how to feel and Kakashi had felt so alone…

It was during one of their travels that he’d met first Rin, a cheerful and nurturing nature witch who lived in a small cottage in the middle of a forest but still close to a village in the Earth Kingdom, and then Obito. He never understood what Obito was, but Kakashi knew he wasn’t human. Magic clung to him with ferocity, along with another energy that Kakashi could never really place- and he’d tried. He’d asked both Rin and his Leader but neither knew the answer- and he'd felt so happy with them that he had been glad when the Lightning Warriors had chosen to settle.

It was nice, having people he could call friends.

(Not that he'd tell them)

 

* * *

 

 

Obito loved the sky. It gave him a sense of freedom and it was so easy to listen to the wind and to follow the stars and he was so used to stay caged, to stay underground chained to wet, rock walls, without food or water and hearing his other companions screaming and dying- seeing the sky made him remember he was finally free, that those people were dead, dead, dead, and that he was starting to heal.

He didn't know how to act human, but he was a good actor and he could improvise.

Finding jobs to gain money, sometimes even stealing, somehow being taught how to use his magic and unique spiritual powers, then buying clothes and weapons and hunting for food. In the beginning it had been difficult, but he rose to the challenge and he kept on surviving no matter what the world threw at him.

He met Rin at the human age of ten, Kakashi two human years later and they’ve been together ever since.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ne, Obito, where did you live before?” Rin asked over chopping her potion ingredients.

Obito shrugged. “I don’t really remember, it’s been a lot of time since then.”

“You’re twelve,” Kakashi deadpanned, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, physically,” Obito remarked. “My kind ages differently from yours.”

“You never speak about them. Your family, I mean,” Rin said.

“I think we used to live beyond the Whirpool Line. If I remember correctly, there was a large congregation of islands there, and it was pretty safe… then we left. I don’t know why, but we went to the Land of Fire and after we all got scattered around.”

Rin and Kakashi looked at each other, noticing how Obito had deflected her second question by answering the first and how the topics had clearly made him uncomfortable.

“Don’t you want to find them?” Kakashi asked instead. “They’re your family.”

“What good would it do? I don’t know where they are nor how would I even start to find them and-” Obito suddenly stopped talking, pain in his expression.

“And what? Why did you stop?” Kakashi pressed on while Rin watched in apprehension.

“I didn’t get along with them,” Obito murmured, then he got up and walked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

The cracking of a whip sounded out outside of his metal cage and Obito was startled awake. He saw one of the humans-  _ smugglers _ , someone had called them. They had captured them to gain money from selling their scales, their fur, their bones, their  _ bodies-  _ hitting repeatedly a yokai woman with his whip, laughing when she screamed out in pain from the burns the metal point caused and the human’s friends only encouraged him.

When the woman couldn’t scream anymore, she was taken away, along with other women and girls that simply stood limp in the human’s arms. Just minutes later, there were screams and then male laughter. Then the screaming stopped and Obito could smell the human’s arousal, he could feel the female’s fear and shame. He didn’t need to see to know what was happening.

He put his hands over his pointed ears and shut his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Rin loved her parents.

Her mother was a witch, one that specialized in runes and earth magic. She was pretty short, barely reaching 150 centimeters, but she was also muscular and with a fierce personality. She could twirls around a battle axe like nothing.

“A strong mind in a strong body,” she always said. “Train everything you can train and you’ll be stronger and stronger.”

Her father was the total opposite. He was tall, his head constantly hitting over the doors frames, and he was also thin and lanky. He was soft. He was also a rather powerful nature spirit, even if he never liked fighting. He was the type of man that was happy to do the houseworks, to be the one that supported the wife and child. He liked it.

Rin _ loved _ them.

When she first showed the first signs of magic, both had been thrilled. They taught her everything they could and that was appropriate for her young age and they always encouraged her own studying of magic.

She was ten when she decided to leave her parent’s house in what the witch community called their Rite of Passage: leaving for a minimum of five years in order to find out more about themselves and their magic. She left when she was still a little young, but she had her strength and intelligence to back her up.

She moved from a little village in a neutral Country in-between the borders of the Land if Fire and the Earth Kingdom and she traveled all around, learning as much as possible about anything she could find, then she settled down in the same cottage she now lived in.

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi trained every day, two hours in the morning, three in the afternoon and two at night. His free time was spent reading, learning. He wanted, no, needed to be the best.

In the beginning, he had decided to join the Lightning Warriors to follow in his father’s footsteps. When his father died, he stayed because their group was the only family he had. He belonged with them, he always had, so why should he leave?

Training his lightning magic had always been more difficult that to train with his swords. Lightning was the hardest element to master, one that needed constant attention with no room for mistakes. It was as dangerous as his wolf side, one that was visible due to his extra set of ears and the tail. 

When he met Rin, she taught him the funny side of magic. He was used to use his magic to fight, to protect himself and to train just to get more powerful. Rin taught him how magic was creativity, experimentation and that it was a part of him. It wasn’t just a tool that he could get out and then put back; magic was constantly flowing through his body.

When he met Obito, he could tell he was wary and scared. He could see that Obito didn’t trust them, and one part of him even understood that, but after a while it became annoying. Why didn’t he trust them? Neither him nor Rin ever did anything bad to him, aside from a little harmless teasing so he really didn’t understand.

One night, he decided to follow Obito into the forest.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m glad you followed me, that night,” Obito said, shifting in the bed to hug Kakashi.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Kakashi turned around, so he was staring at Obito’s chest and Obito held him tighter.

“I’m serious. Without our bond, I would still be stuck in the past.”

Kakashi’s wolf ears twitched and he eyed the marks around Obito’s neck, knowing that he had matching ones on his ankles and wrists. “You would’ve had all the right to. What those people did, it was  _ barbaric _ . You had every right to not trust anyone.”

“Still,” Obito pressed. “That was not living. Not fully.”

Kakashi dragged himself up and kissed Obito’s lips. “Keep on living then.”

Obito kissed Kakashi again. “For you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Obito only accepted the bond when he realized Kakashi wasn’t going to put a shackle on him.

Kakashi accepted the bond when he realized that Obito didn’t expect nothing from him.

 

* * *

 

 

Obito _shifted_ , and Kakashi suddenly was staring at a black dragon, with mismatched red and purple eyes and a pair of long wings. The dragon’s body was lithe, clearly meant for speed instead of strength and its pearly white, sharp teeth being seen when it drew its lips in a snarl upon spotting Kakashi.

The dragon lunged and Kakashi was pinned to the ground, but for a reason he wasn’t scared, not even when smoke started to come out of the dragon’s mouth. Kakashi closed his eyes and fell limp. There was something telling him to not be afraid. When the weight over his body changed, Kakashi opened his eyes again to stare at a human Obito, who was giving him a weird expression.

“You weren’t scared,” Obito stated, surprisingly not angry and looking at Kakashi’s tail.

“I wasn’t,” Kakashi said.

“Why?”

The question was asked with so much confusion and pain that Kakashi for a moment didn’t know what to say. “There was something, a gut instinct or something. Telling me not to be scared. That I wasn’t in any kind of danger.”

Obito didn’t say anything, but he moved back so that Kakashi could at least sit up. That was when Kakashi noticed the scars on Obito’s wrists and neck and his eyes got cold, suddenly hit by a wave of protectiveness and rage. “Who did that to you.”

Obito knew instantly what he was talking about. “ _ Humans _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA STORY NOTES  
> \- Obito ages on a 2 to 1 ratio: meaning one year for him equals to two human years.  
> \- he was held captive for roughly fifteen human years (7 and half dragon years).  
> \- he was ablle to escape at the physical age of them, making him 20 by human years.  
> \- he met Rin when he was eleven and Kakashi one year later.  
> \- Rin uses a spell to age slower because she wants to live alongside Obito and Kakashi  
> \- she was the one that pushed them over their friendship and into falling in love  
> \- she's really powerful, don't be fooled by her cute smile. She'll smite you.  
> \- Kakashi also ages slower, more or less like Obito.  
> \- he's part wolf shifter. not to be confused with werefolf. the moon doesn' affect him.  
> \- Kakashi fell in love with Obito when Obito took himm flying on his back.  
> \- Obito fell in love with Kakashi little by little.  
> \- they have a bond with each other.  
> \- ever read Eragon? the bond they have is like the one between Eragon and the dragoness Saphira


End file.
